Finders Keepers: Operation Kidnap The Broads
by corporalredhound
Summary: As a bunch of guys facing the simplicity of loneliness, a plan sets forward to getting girls from a distant future...will they succeed? I had this in the simple list because there's no Misc crossovers in the Terminator section. Enjoy!


**Finders Keepers: Operation Kidnap The Broads**

Yo readers! I've returned my interest in the Terminator series and please hoping there's more exposure for the female T-models in later stuff for the franchise, well sheesh because I'm a guy. However I have no offense to the cool Arnold Schwarzenneger in his famed role. Anyways I'm writing here about a group of my favorite characters who are down in the dumps finding girlfriends. Some who are mom's boys, losers, unsociable, etc. Well here goes with my story with first chaps of the guy's down and out but got a plan set to their solution for acquiring the ultimate pleasure of female companionship-T800 Terminators!

Note this is a sure crossover with characters I know for this story. However on a side note I don't do request so please keep in mind here.:) I also might have Marvel references somehow in this fic, also watch for that as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters I know along with the Terminator. They belong to their respective owners.

**Objective 1**-Down However Not Out…I Think

_Loser's Boulevard, Present Day_

In a packed meeting lobby, a group of downtrodden losers have conferred in a place labeled "Loser's Boulevard", are stressing to the fact that having relationships was just futile. The members consist of both normal and "not normal"(i.e. superhumans, otherworldly. etc). Most of them have come from all different walks of life but are determined to fulfill one determined goal-

Female companionship

However, most of them seem to have trouble getting that idea straight. As arguments were abundant in these pointless meetings.

"Hey guys maybe we'll do a panty raid at the girl's dorm in some local college then?" Roared Madarame Haranobu, the glasses geek who used to be one of the founders of an anime/manga club in his college.

Alucard, wearing his red attire rose up while exposing his light-brimmed red hat. "Sounds childish, human. Think more!" Snapped the vampire. His eyes lighted a fiery redness whenever he got angry.

Madarame then looked a bit nervous on him and slumped down to his chair in defeat. "Okay…" He croaked.

"Dumb human." Noted Alucard, as he clamped his hands in silence.

Then the blonde womanizing Magumo Hyosuke sets in. "Panty raid!"

Alucard smiled with a leer as he pulled out his Jackal. A bullet slided through Hyosuke's hair, shredding his strands.

"Shut up." Alucard said. Hyosuke just did and sat nervously.

Kakashi, an exiled ninja from Konoha who was rumored to committed a perverted crime. Yet his eyes are still into his "Lover's Paradise" book.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting. I may have a plan but in fair earnest let's have one more guy here has his say." The ninja said quietly as he kept reading.

"What about the bar's? It's a swell hangout for finding chicks." Roy Mustang, a former colonel from Central in Amestris, spoke out. "However, we just can't go in and rushing for numbers and addresses here." Roy smiled a bit. But the members glared a bit at the flame alchemist for being too drastic for the "normal method" on females.

"Nah, I tried that with my master. And the last thing I remember from that was a silver bullet to my eye from her pistol. However it was a touching moment, with the bullet of course." Alucard said fondly.

Deathscythe, a former father who is estranged to his daughter, the Scythemaster Maka clenched his fist and rattled his teeth.

"It's so terrible…me and my lecherous ways which got me kicked out from my Maka's life forever. But I still want girls." He painfully cried as he pounded his clenched fist on the table.

The ninja Kakashi then closed his book and risen from his seat. He looked onto the whole members as if he had an idea light bulb from his head.

"I have an idea here. How about robots? Or more better-android women?" Kakashi declared. However the rest of the members bat an eye of strangeness on the shinobi.

Madarame on the other hand smiled and took note of the idea. "Yes! I have no problem with that sort. Having one is no problem for me here. What's the plan here ninja?" He answered with a smile.

"Androids exist in the future right? So we'll definitely need a time machine or something." Kakashi said, as he once again reads his lecherous book.

One of the members mumbled in question. "A what? A time machine? We don't have those!" Roy said.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "That would be a problem then…" He sighed a bit.

Vash the Stampede intervened. "Well, I think I might be able to make one…I think. Maybe I might…" He said as he scratched his head aside from thinking of donuts.

"Get on it then, Vash-san." Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Vash said with an enthusiastic smile towards the ninja.

_Los Angeles CA 2029_

_Skynet underground manufacturing facility_

A group of Tech-Com Soldiers were in running formation being led by Gen. John Connor, a scarred veteran of the Resistance who wore a fatigue military uniform were racing in a dense dark hole that is connected to one of the underground bases of Skynet. His mission was briefed to his soldiers who are ordered to destroy one of the T-model's main manufacturing bases to tip the balance for the humans winning a hopeless war against the machines.

Corporal Tommy Rodriguez, one of the soldiers approached near John while running towards the entrance. "ETA 8 minutes to the site, sir." He said as he grasp a sort of GPS device from his pocket.

The general smiled a bit. "Good. Let's hope we crash the party and blow it out before we leave a quick entrance, corporal." He readied a bit with his plasma rifle in case if any Terminators showed up.

"Yes sir. Alright let's move it guys!" Roared the soldier. John and the rest of the men then light up their detonators to enable a time sequence to be set once they reached the manufacturing site.

"Let's light up their house, men. Just hope we don't stay long!" John yelled to them and then looked on the glowing progress on his own detonator.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** My first Terminator crossover fic. But hopefully I'll write stand alone Terminator ones if I get to watch the media again. I'll have more characters I know in the story in next chapters. For now, I hope you enjoyed the first and I'll write more soon.:)


End file.
